Undertale La Película: Cuestión de Tiempo
by super legenda
Summary: El Reinicio era lo que hacia feliz a Frisk, el Reinicio también podía destruirlo, después de usarlo demasiadas veces el humano vio como todo se desmorona y cambia... por su culpa.
1. Tiempo

**Tiempo.**

Reiniciar, esto era uno de los poderes de Frisk el humano, con el podía regresar atrás en un momento determinado y recrear de diversas formas sus aventuras.

Frisk tuvo mucha diversión con esto, también miedo cuando decidió cometer un Genocidio, pero esta historia no trata sobre las tres rutas de Frisk, trata sobre el mismo Reinicio.

El humano a veces pensaba en parar luego de hacer la ruta pacifista, para que sus amigos sean felices, pero era solo un niño y se divertía mucho con esto… el jamás imagino los problemas que causaría no parar.

Reiniciar, Reiniciar, Reiniciar, así estuvo hasta que consiguio 99 reinicios, después de eso, el se pregunto qué hacer a continuación, ya había hecho 33 rutas Neutrales, 33 Pacifistas y 33 Genocidas, opto por ser bueno.

El hizo lo común de esa ruta, Piedad a todos, las citas, todo iba bien hasta que estuvo por entrar en el Laboratorio Verdadero.

Él cuando estaba por entrar en el ascensor, escucho un extraño ruido, como el de un televisor en mal funcionamiento, curioso se acerco al origen del ruido, y vio… nada, toda la zona de entrada del laboratorio estaba en blanco, el chillo, corrió hacia el ascensor y toco el botón para bajar, mientras bajaba el escuchaba el sonido de la Nada arriba suyo, presiono mucho el botón para que baje más rápido pero no sirvió, la Nada alcanzo al ascensor, el cual desapareció y Frisk se encontró en caída libre, aunque no sentía que se movía, de repente, en medio del aire se abrió una fisura y el humano iba directo hacia ella, grito pidiendo auxilio… pero nadie vino y atravesó la grieta.

 **De parte del autor Super Legenda con ustedes:**

 **Undertale La Pelicula: Cuestión de Tiempo.**


	2. Gaster

**Gaster.**

Cuando Frisk abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba en el Laboratorio Verdadero, aunque era diferente: Estaba muy luminoso con todos los artefactos limpios, y no había rastro de las Amalgamas.

El chico empezó a caminar decidido a explorar este nuevo laboratorio, cuando llego a la sala con las camas de repente oyó pasos, pensó esconderse debajo de una de las camas pero fue demasiado tarde.

El ser que apareció era igual a Monster Kid, solo que este era gris en vez de amarillo, cuando él vio a Frisk se sorprendió ligeramente y dio un suspiro resignado.

\- ¡Señor Gaster, Chara se coló de nuevo en el laboratorio!- grito el Monster Kid gris.

Antes de que Frisk se preguntase quien era Gaster, este apareció: Era un esqueleto alto con una capa negra y agujeros en las manos.

\- Chara, ya te lo he dicho, este lugar es un sitio de investigación, no de juegos ¿Entendiste Cha…?- empezó Gaster a decir hasta que vio bien a Frisk- ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¡Responde!- ordeno.

\- S-soy Frisk- respondió el humano tímidamente.

\- ¿Frisk? No me suena ¿Eres pariente de la señora Chara?- pregunto el esqueleto con curiosidad.

\- No, y Gaster no me suena tampoco ¿Eres pariente de Sans y Papyrus?- pregunto Frisk.

Gaster al escuchar esos nombres, salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Conoces a mis hijos? ¿Y cómo no me conoces a mí? ¡Soy el Científico Real!- interrogo Gaster.

\- Si, los conozco y son mis mejores amigos, y en cuestión a usted ¿No era Alphys la Científica Real?- dudo Frisk.

Gaster miro sorprendido a Frisk.

\- ¿Alphys? ¿No es esa joven Chamallen amarillo? ¿Y cómo es que unos chicos de 6 meses y otro de 8 años son tus mejores amigos?- pregunto Gaster, incrédulo.

El humano al saber la edad de sus amigos, mas las otras cosas que escucho, se desmayo.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró en una de las camas, vio que tenía algunas agujas por el cuerpo, Gaster estaba observándolo.

\- Veo que has despertado, iré directo al punto, todas las cosas que dices no tienen sentido, te ves como la princesa Chara y tienes un Alma de Determinación, ahora explícame todo detalladamente.


	3. Pesadilla ¿O no?

**Pesadilla ¿O no?**

Frisk procedió a explicar a Gaster que el venia de varios años en el futuro y que había liberado varias veces a los monstruos.

\- ¿Cómo que "varias veces"? Solo hay una barrera- pregunto Gaster bastante dudoso.

\- Vera… yo tengo un "Poder especial"- empezó Frisk.

\- ¿Y en qué consiste ese poder?- cuestiono el Científico.

. Se llama "Reiniciar", con el puedo volver atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento en que caí en el Subsuelo, por lo que puedo repetir mis acciones o cambiarlas- procedió a explicar Frisk.

\- No me gusta eso, si liberaste a los monstruos ¿Por qué los encerrabas de nuevo?

Frisk se quedo un momento pensativo.

\- La primera vez que reinicie, yo no había podido salvarlos antes, así que decidí hacer diferentes las cosas para lograrlo, y en cuestión de Reiniciar después de salvarlos… me aburría- admitió Frisk en un tono triste.

Gaster se quedo paralizado ante esa revelación.

\- Años encerrados anhelando la libertad, y cuando la tenemos ¿¡Nos la quitas porque te aburres!?- chillo Gaster furioso e invocando un blaster.

Frisk se puso a llorar.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no pensaba mucho! ¡Pero también lo hacía para remediar otras cosas!- explico el humano llorando.

\- ¿¡Como que!?- le grito el Científico Real.

\- ¡Hacer que Asriel vuelva!- soltó Frisk.

Gaster empezó a abrir la boca, una lagrima le salió y el blaster desapareció.

\- ¿Hacer que Asriel vuelva? ¿Significa que… murió?- hablo Gaster en un tono inexpresivo.

\- Es difícil de explicar, el murió y su Polvo quedo en una flor, Alphys estaba haciendo experimentos con Determinación, que es el rasgo que tengo para hacer que los monstruos vuelvan a la vida, hizo el experimento en justamente la flor con el Polvo y se creó Flowey: una flor viva sin Alma.

Gaster escucho atónito al humano, y se quedo un minuto callado después de recibir la información.

\- ¿Está bien doctor Gaster?- pregunto Frisk bastante preocupado.

Gaster asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es que fue demasiada información, ya me duele el cráneo… mira, no estoy de acuerdo de que hicieras en parte porque te aburrías, pero si también lo hacías para salvar a nuestro querido príncipe… te perdono.

Frisk le agradeció con la cabeza… y empezó a pensar que habría pasado si hablaba sobre su Genocidio.

\- Hoy vendrás conmigo a mi casa, mañana a la mañana te llevare con el rey para que le expliques todo ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Gaster.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces vamos- dijo el esqueleto.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y se dirigieron a Nuevo Hogar.

\- Señor Gaster, yo le hable del futuro ¿Podría usted hablarme de este tiempo?- pidió Frisk cuando salieron del ascensor y empezaron a caminar.

\- Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Gaster.

\- Hm, hábleme sobre la Familia Real.- decidió el humano.

\- Buena elección: La familia real está compuesta por el señor Asgore, la señora Toriel, el príncipe Asriel, y la princesa Chara, esta ultima cayo hace un año y los Dreemurr decidieron adoptarla- informo Gaster.

\- ¿Chara se mete mucho en el Laboratorio Verdadero?- pregunto Frisk recordando lo que decían hace un rato Gaster y su asistente.

Gaster asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ella y Asriel son muy exploradores, un día hace un mes vieron a uno de mis asistentes subir al ascensor, ellos estaban curiosos, tocaron el botón y llegaron al Laboratorio, yo logre convencerles que no lo revelaran, pero vienen mucho- dijo Gaster con una sonrisa, el apreciaba mucho a los niños Dreemurr, los cuales eran muy buenos con sus hijos.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Gaster y Frisk se quedo maravillado: era una enorme mansión con un montón de cosas tecnológicas, cámaras de seguridad, sensores de movimiento, una pistola de chocolate (Frisk supuso que esto último era para Chara)

Cuando entraron fueron abordados por un joven Sans que tenia a un bebe Papyrus en brazos.

\- ¡Papi! ¿Qué tal todo? Hola Chara ¿Cómo estás?- hablo Sans.

\- Eh Sans, no soy Chara- explico Frisk.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Eres su gemelo entonces?- pregunto curioso el niño esqueleto.

\- No Sans, el es Frisk, viene del futuro- explico Gaster.

Sans se quedo en shock.

\- ¿Del futuro? ¡Genial! ¿Cómo soy en el futuro?- pregunto Sans muy entusiasmado.

\- Eres Sanstastico en el futuro, y uno de mis mejores amigos- respondió Frisk con una sonrisa.

Los dos esqueletos pusieron cara de no entender.

\- ¿Sanstastico? ¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto Sans bastante perplejo.

\- Vos serás un comediante que ama juegos de palabras con huesos ¿O acalcio lo dudas?

Los dos esqueletos se quedaron callados.

\- Que raro, creí que Sans se volvería Científico Real- expreso Gaster.

\- Yo también papi- dijo Sans.

\- Bueno, lo discutiremos mañana, ya es tarde, Frisk la habitación de invitados es subiendo la escalera, cuarta puerta a la izquierda, cuando te pidan contraseña di "15915"- le informo Gaster.

\- 15915, entendido- dijo Frisk.

El humano subió por unas escaleras mecánicas y cuando llego a la puerta una voz le pidió la contraseña, Frisk se la dio y entro en una lujosa habitación con televisión de pantalla plana de 45 pulgadas.

El chico se acostó y se durmió enseguida.

El estaba en una torre con una vista a todo el subsuelo, al lado de el había varias personas, creyó reconocer a Gaster, enfrente estaba el mismo Frisk riendo suavemente y con un cuchillo en la mano, el se acercaba dando cuchilladas… de las cuales una golpeo a Gaster y le hizo caer por la ventana.

Frisk se despertó con un pequeño grito y comprobó la hora: 8:00 am, hora de levantarse y desayunar.


	4. Asesino

**¡Asesino!**

Frisk se levantó y bajo a la lujosa sala, en la que ya estaban toda la familia esqueleto.

\- Hola Frisk, siéntate y pídele a esa máquina lo que quieres comer- le dijo Gaster.

Frisk se sentó, y suspicaz pidió una chocolatada caliente, tostadas, huevos y tocino y manteca, para su sorpresa todo apareció.

\- ¡Esto es genial! - grito el humano- ¿Cómo funciona?

\- Es un aparato holográfico que con una combinación de magia y otras cosas tecnológicas le brinda sustancia al holograma para que sea palpable y comestible ¿Entendiste? – explico Gaster.

\- Más o menos- admitió Frisk.

El chico se puso a devorar el desayuno, y cuando termino Gaster se levantó.

\- Ahora te llevare al palacio ¿Qué harás Sans? - pregunto el científico a su hijo.

\- Agarrare a Papyrus y lo llevare a las Ruinas, para hacerle compañía a la reina.

\- ¿Las Ruinas? ¿La reina? ¿Asgore y Toriel se separaron? - pregunto Frisk.

Los dos esqueletos se pusieron a reír.

\- ¿Separarse? ¡Nunca! Es que la reina va todas las mañanas a ver si cayo un humano – explico Gaster a Frisk, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al castillo, los guardias miraron raro al chico, pero decidieron no preguntar al esqueleto.

Cuando pasaron por una puerta con varios dibujos…

\- ¡Chara, mira! ¡Es un humano igual a ti! - grito una voz de niño.

\- ¡Tienes razón Asriel! Vamos a ver- dijo una voz de chica.

Gaster y Frisk se detuvieron para ser abordados por un niño cabra de unos 10 años, y una chica humana que debía tener la misma edad de Frisk (12).

\- ¡Hola señor Gaster! ¿Quién es ese chico? – preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola príncipes, este es Frisk, viene del futuro – Gaster susurro lo último.

Los hermanos chillaron excitados.

\- ¡Eso es asombroso! - grito Asriel.

\- ¿Puede jugar con nosotros? - pregunto Chara-

Gaster se quedó pensando-

\- Yo debería llevárselo a su padre, pero… supongo que pueden jugar 20 minutos.

Los dos hermanos le agradecieron, agarraron a Frisk y lo llevaron al interior de la habitación con los dibujos, la cual era una sala de juegos.

Los tres niños se pusieron a jugar un poco de todo y los diez minutos pasaron rápido.

\- Frisk, es hora de ver a Asgore – dijo Gaster.

\- Esta bien señor Gaster ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! - se despidió el chico.

\- ¡Adiós Frisk! - se despidió el excitable Asriel.

\- Bye Frisk- se despidió Chara.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono, llena de flores como la recordaba Frisk, y regando las plantas estaba Asgore.

\- Rey Asgore- llamo Gaster.

El rey se dio la vuelta y saludo a Gaster con la cabeza, después miro asombrado a Frisk.

\- Doctor Gaster ¿Quién es este humano igual a Chara? – pregunto el rey.

\- Él es Frisk, viene del… - empezó Gaster.

Pero se vio interrumpido por un monstruo tortuga: Gerson.

\- ¡Señor esto es horrible! - grito el capitán de la guardia real.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gerson? – pregunto Asgore?

\- Estábamos haciendo guardia en el bosque de Snowdin cuando vimos a un humano con un suéter a rayas purpura, de el caía… Polvo, y este era el de la reina.

Asgore grito angustiado y miro a Frisk.

\- Gerson, acá tienes a ese humano ¡Arréstalo! Mañana lo ejecuto.

Frisk chillo cuando la tortuga lo agarro.

\- ¡Espere señor! Él es inocente – dijo Gaster.

\- Conque intentando proteger a un asesino, Gaster, usted está despedido de su puesto y de sus privilegios.

Lo último que vio Frisk antes de que lo sacaran de la sala fue a Gaster tirarse al piso y llorar.


	5. Liberado

**¡Liberado!**

Frisk se agito inquieto en su celda, todos sus pensamientos iban al Polvo.

¿Un chico con un suéter a rayas purpuras mato a Toriel? ¡Pero si él estaba vestido así y nunca le haría daño! Excepto cuando…

De repente sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Sans, recordó de golpe que Sans había ido a las Ruinas para visitar a Toriel… con Papyrus.

\- Oh no… Sans- murmuro el chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? - dijo una vocecita del otro lado de su celda.

Frisk se precipito a ver, y vio a Sans.

\- ¡Sans! - grito Frisk.

\- Shh, baja la voz, no me agote inmensamente al aparecer aquí para nada- le reprimió el esqueleto.

Entonces el hizo aparecer un hueso con varias muescas y lo inserto en la cerradura, después de unos momentos la celda se abrió.

\- Sans ¿Por qué me ayudas? Tú estabas en las Ruinas.

El esqueleto suspiro.

\- Lo sé, y quede traumado de por vida al verte hacer eso, aunque ese no eras tú: Su Alma tenía una parte negra, y por la expresión en su rostro vi NV 20.

Frisk se quedo helado ante ese dato ¿NV 20? Entonces… si era él, y a la vez no.

\- Vine a Nuevo Hogar y escuche una conversación entre los guardias, así me entere lo que te paso, y lo que le paso a papa.

A Frisk le embargo la culpa, debido a el Gaster perdió su trabajo, Sans le guiño un ojo.

\- Pero sabemos que no eres tú, así que capturaremos al que si lo es, lo llevaremos al palacio y todo estará bien.

Frisk vio una falla en el plan.

\- Eh, Sans… tú mismo lo dijiste: NV 20.

La expresión del esqueleto no flaqueo.

\- Después discutiremos eso, ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar lentamente, cuando escuchaban a los guardias entonces se escondían, al final tuvieron que pasar sin ser detectados por el mismísimo Gerson.

Cuando estaban celebrando su salida…

\- ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Te considere bueno!- dijo un niño: Asriel.

\- Cierto, parecías muy majo, pero ahora supongo que tendremos que matarte- dijo Chara que estaba al lado de su hermano.

\- Chicos, podemos explicarles- dijo Frisk.

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando Asriel invoco una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano, y Chara saco un cuchillo.


	6. Batalla y explicación

**Batalla y explicación.**

Asriel lanzo rápidamente una bola de fuego a Frisk, pero el humano hizo aparecer en sus manos una sartén y golpeo la bola de fuego, lanzándola a otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste aparecer una sartén? – pregunto Asriel bastante asombrado.

\- Tengo mis trucos – respondió Frisk.

Chara corrió hacia Sans con el cuchillo en la mao y dio un tajo, Sans justo pudo moverse para esquivar, después se teletransporto detrás de Chara en el siguiente golpe, pero ella con un rápido movimiento hizo un golpe circular y logro golpear a Sans.

\- ¡Sans! – grito Frisk.

 **Sans: PS 15/25.**

Frisk se quedo mirando asombrado al esqueleto.

\- ¿Qué? Ella tampoco es tan fuerte para quitarme todos los PS de un golpe.- dijo Sans.

Antes de que Frisk se preguntara como Sans tenía más de 1 PS, una bola de fuego le golpeo.

 **Frisk: PS 16/20.**

Chara lanzo otra cuchillada a Sans, pero este desapareció y apareció al lado de Frisk, entonces la chica cargo contra Frisk, quien hizo desaparecer la sarten para tener en cambio una daga con poco filo con la que bloqueo el golpe, Chara quiso darle otro golpe, pero Sans le lanzo un par de huesos y ella debió alejarse.

Frisk miro atentamente a los hermanos, y sus estadísticas le aparecieron en la mente.

 **Asriel: PS 100. Ataque 20. Defensa 15. Busca venganza debido a que aparentemente mataste a su madre.**

 **Chara: PS 30. Ataque 25. Defensa 20. Lo mismo que su hermano, ella tuvo mucha práctica con cuchillos. Se recomienda ligera precaución.**

\- ¿Qué estas mirando, asesino? – dijo Asriel entre dientes.

\- Asriel, hagamos nuestra técnica especial- propuso Chara.

\- ¿Estás segura Chara? – dudo Asriel.

\- La practicamos mucho por si surgía una circunstancia peligrosa, y este momento es peligroso – dijo Chara.

Asriel asintió con la cabeza.

Chara se puso detrás de su hermano, corrió, salto de su espalda y de ahí se impulso, Asriel lanzo una bola de fuego hacia ella, Chara levanto su cuchillo envolviéndolo en fuego y lo clavo en el piso, montones de líneas de fuego aparecieron y Asriel empezó a controlarlas con sus manos.

Frisk grito.

\- No te preocupes chico, tengo la solución – le calmo Sans.

El esqueleto chasqueo los dedos, y Frisk y el se volvieron azules, entonces empezaron a saltar las líneas de fuego, pero aun así algunas les rozaron o golpearon.

 **Sans: PS 1/25.**

 **Frisk: PS 5/20.**

Frisk hizo aparecer en sus manos un Pie y lo compartió con Sans, ambos recuperaron sus PS.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando asombrados el Pie.

\- C-Chara, ese es el Pie de mama – tartamudeo Asriel.

\- Es cierto ¿Cómo te atreves a robarle la despensa después de matarla? – le recrimino Chara a Frisk.

\- ¡Yo no le robe nada! ¡Ni tampoco la mate! ¿Me pueden dejar explicarles de una vez? – dijo Frisk.

Los dos hermanos miraron con suspicacia al chico, al final accedieron.

\- Bueno, para empezar, como ya saben vengo del futuro – empezó Frisk.

\- Dinos algo que no sepamos – dijo Chara con impaciencia.

\- Bueno, yo tengo una habilidad llamada "Reiniciar", con ella puedo volver atrás en el tiempo en el momento en que caí al Subsuelo – dijo Frisk, los hermanos se vieron muy interesados – bueno, yo vine aquí debido a que Reinicie tanto, que al parecer hubo una anomalía temporal.

\- Interesante – dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, bueno… el tiempo es algo muy confuso, y he visto que hay líneas alternativas, en una de esas líneas yo era un Genocida y aniquile a todo el subsuelo.

Los tres monstruos se quedaron petrificados.

\- ¿Nos mataste a todos? – pregunto Sans, perdiendo el brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡N-no! –Mintió Frisk- eso era un tiempo alternativo.

Los monstruos dudaron un momento, pero después asintieron.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa línea alternativa con todo esto? – pregunto Asriel.

\- Bueno… yo creo que en una línea alternativa, el Frisk Genocida también hizo muchos Reinicios, hubo una anomalía, y… el vino a este tiempo a cometer de nuevo "eso"- dijo Frisk.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados.


	7. A la caza del Genocida

**A la caza del Genocida.**

\- Entonces ¿Tú mataste a nuestra madre y al mismo tiempo no al ser una versión alternativa de ti el que lo hizo? – dijo Asriel.

Frisk asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

\- Esta revelación es difícil de creer, pero la creo - dijo Sans - por cierto, ya sé como rastrear al Frisk malo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los otros tres a la vez.

\- En el Laboratorio tenemos una pantalla que nos muestra las grabaciones de cámaras escondidas estratégicamente en el Subsuelo, podemos mirar esas grabaciones para saber donde esta – explico Sans.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una gran idea.

\- Sans ¿Qué pasa con Gaster? A él no le hará gracia que me caces – dijo Frisk repentinamente preocupado.

\- Tienes razón, pero no hay muchas cosas que hacer, tú eres un criminal, los príncipes no quieren dejar esto, el rey odia a mi padre, y el está en profunda depresión – dijo Sans.

\- ¿Y Papyrus? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Lo está cuidando una amiga, ella sabrá protegerlo – le tranquilizo Sans.

Frisk creía saber quién era esa amiga.

\- Bueno, vamos, usaremos mi teletransportacion para que no nos descubran de camino al laboratorio – les dijo el esqueleto.

El chasqueo los dedos y Frisk sintió una sensación que había sentido antes cuando iba a comer con Sans: La de que se desintegraba y dejaba de existir, para después volver a la vida.

Se encontraron frente a una enorme pantalla, Frisk recordó que una vez el estaba en la pantalla, y le pareció raro que de cierta forma el seria la estrella de nuevo.

Sans se puso a tocar unos botones y encendió la pantalla, después toco otro y se vieron montones de videos, usando un mouse, Sans eligió una.

\- Miren esto, el Frisk malo está pasando por el bosque después de Snowdin – les mostro el esqueleto.

\- ¿El bosque después de Snowdin? ¡Waterfall está en peligro entonces!- grito Chara.

Sans se quedo paralizado ante eso, Frisk creyó oírle decir "Papyrus".

\- Chicos, debemos ir a Waterfall, advertir a los ciudadanos del peligro, y enfrentar a Frisk – les dijo Sans.

Los otros asintieron.

\- Pero… Sans, el es NV 20, de un solo golpe nos mata – dijo Frisk con preocupación.

\- Cierto… pero tenemos superiorida nos cubriremos bien las espaldas - dijo Sans con ánimo.

Frisk suspiro y asintió, Sans chasqueo de nuevo los dedos, y de nuevo Frisk sintió esa rara sensación.

De repente se encontraron en el medio del pueblo, Asriel se adelanto.

\- ¡Ciudadanos de Waterfall! Un gran peligro viene hacia aca, todos corran a refugiarse al castillo – ordeno intentando usar una voz regia, eso ultimo le costó.

Hubo varios gritos y salieron en tropel, Frisk vio a un enorme fantasma flotar junto a un pequeño fantasma blanco, y otro rosa, junto a un montón de otros monstruos, delante de todos había un ser pez con armadura.

\- ¡Salgan de forma ordenada! Cuidado de no chocarse ¡En fila! No podemos tropezar al llegar en Hotland o tendremos una situación ardiente – ordenaba el pez, con una voz femenina.

\- ¿Ella quien es? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Es Anfitrite, es co capitana de la Guardia Real - explico asriel

\- ¿Ven a Papyrus? – pregunto Sans con desesperación.

Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza.

Cuando la ciudad se vació, los chicos esperaron unos minutos, hasta que una sombra apareció y vieron a ese Frisk que les causo problemas: El jugaba con un magnifico cuchillo que era igual al de Chara, tenía un brillo desquiciado en los ojos y cuando visualizaron su Alma, esta tenía unas partes negras.

El Frisk genocida se quedo sorprendido al verlos, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Interesante ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un niño cabra, una niña misteriosa, un esqueleto al que odio, y a mí mismo – dijo el Frisk malvado.

El Frisk bueno saco su Daga Desgastada, Chara saco su Cuchillo Real, Asriel invoco fuego en sus manos, y Sans hizo aparecer un pequeño cráneo de dragón, Frisk recordó que una vez cuando llegaron a la Superficie, el los llamo "Blasters".

Frisk genocida se rio.

\- Esto da gracia ¿Cómo esperan 4 niños NV 1 derrotar a alguien con experiencia en batalla y NV 20? – pregunto él.

Ninguno de los del grupo contesto, Frisk G se encogió de hombros y puso su cuchillo en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Nada de últimas palabras? Bueno chicos, no fue un gusto, adiós.

 **Frisk: NV 20. PS 99/99**

El corrió hacia ellos a una gran velocidad y intento darle un tajo a Frisk, el logro bloquear el golpe con su daga y Asriel le lanzo una bola de fuego, haciendo que retroceda.

El Blaster de Sans le lanzo un rayo de energía blanca, el salto para evitarla y hizo aparecer una pistola en su mano y le lanzo balas de energía a Chara, pero el esqueleto invoco varios huesos que impactaron contra las balas, haciéndolas desaparecer.

Chara corrió hacia Frisk G y se metió en un duelo de cuchillos con él, pero él le bloqueaba todos los golpes y los suyos eran difíciles de evitar, Asriel aprovecho para posicionarse detrás de él y lanzarle una bola de fuego.

 **Frisk: PS 95/99.**

Frisk G, furibundo abandono el duelo de cuchillos y cargo contra Asriel, el lanzo una bola de fuego que no le dio por un metro, pero si al cuchillo de Chara.

Asriel evito algunos tajos, y repentinamente rodo lejos hacia un lado, Frisk oyó un silbido y se dio la vuelta para ver la docena de huesos que iban hacia él, por desgracia logro bloquear todos.

Entonces escucho un grito de guerra detrás de el, y logro esquivar justo a Chara, quien se precipito desde arriba y clavo el cuchillo en el lugar en el que antes estaba Frisk, entonces varias líneas de fuego aparecieron y Asriel empezó a controlarlas con las manos logrando que varias golpeen a su objetivo.

 **Frisk: PS 85/99.**

El Frisk Genocida entonces grito de enojo y su cuchillo brillo con color Rojo, de el disparo un rayo de energía hacia Sans, quien lo neutralizo con un Blaster y se levanto una humareda.

Frisk intento enfocar la mirada en algo, y entonces escucho un grito de enojo detrás de él.

\- ¡Te traicionaste a ti mismo! ¡Ahora morirás a manos de ti!.

Frisk G dio un salto en el aire con el cuchillo en la mano y estuvo a punto de golpear a Frisk… hasta que una pequeña lanza azul le golpeo a él.

\- ¡Nadie toca a mis amigos, a mis señores ni a los amigos de ellos! – grito una voz de chica.

Entonces apareció un pequeño ser pez, que tendría unos 14 años.

\- ¡Undyne! – exclamo Sans.

\- ¡Rodeen al asesino! – ordeno Undyne.

Ella corrió rápido y se puso enfrente de Frisk G, los otros se pusieron de tal manera que lo encerraron.

\- Por tus acciones y por el temor que causaste, seras llevado al castillo para que te dicten tu castigo.

Frisk G negó con la cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando invoco una gigantesca bola de fuego.

\- ¡Cúbranse! –grito Undyne.

Frisk G dejo caer la bola de fuego, la cual creó una enorme explosión y una enorme humareda, cuando esta ultima desapareció, El también había desaparecido.

\- ¡Cobarde! – grito Undyne a la nada


	8. Retribución Final (Parte 1)

**Retribución Final (Parte 1)**

\- Undyne ¿Dónde está Papyrus? – pregunto Sans después de unos momentos.

\- Se lo entregue a mi madre, ella lo cuidara bien – le tranquilizo Undyne.

Hubo silencio durante un minuto.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Debemos ir al castillo y ayudar a mi padre, me encargare de que no te hagan nada Frisk – dijo Asriel.

Frisk asintió en silencio, al igual que el resto del grupo, Sans chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en el salón del trono, enfrente de Asgore, quien salto sorprendido.

\- ¡Asriel! ¡Chara! Los estuve buscando y no les encontraba ¿Dónde estaban? ¿¡Y que hace ese humano aquí!? – pregunto el rey.

\- Padre, estamos en peligro, el verdadero asesino de mama se presentó en Waterfall, nosotros fuimos para advertir a los ciudadanos y que evacuen, deberían estar llegando – informo Chara.

Como respondiendo a eso, se oyeron varios gritos en la entrada, y Gerson apareció en el salón del trono advirtiendo que habían llegado los ciudadanos de Waterfall.

\- Chicos ¿Quién es el asesino? – pregunto Asgore.

\- Es difícil de explicar señor, en el futuro hubo una anomalía temporal y este chico, el cual se llama Frisk, apareció junto a una versión alternativa malvada de él, este último es el peligro – explico Sans.

Asgore proceso eso un minuto y asintió.

\- Voy a informar a los guardias para que preparen las defensas, ustedes vayan a la habitación de Asriel y Chara – ordeno el Rey.

El salió de la sala junto con Gerson, dejando a los chicos solos, ellos se miraron entre sí.

\- Bueno… parece que todo termino para nosotros – dijo Chara.

\- No Chara, esto aún no termina – dijo Asriel.

\- Cierto, ese chico asesino es un gran guerrero, me gustaría confiar en nuestras defensas, pero no puedo, debemos ayudar – dijo Undyne con convicción.

El resto asintió en silencio y salieron de la sala rumbo a la entrada.

Asgore estaba enfrente de la puerta, todos los soldados estaban en formación detrás de él, el rey tenia a Gerson a su derecha, y a Anfitrite a su izquierda.

De repente hubo un sonido de explosión delante de las filas de guardias y apareció Gaster, este intercambio una mirada con el rey, el cual le dio una mirada apenada.

De repente, la puerta exploto y apareció Frisk G, Asgore dio una orden y todos los guardias junto con Gaster se lanzaron ante el chico, el cual levanto su cuchillo y empezó a enfrentar a todos al mismo tiempo.

En menos de 10 segundos, una docena de guardias ya eran Polvo.

Gaster invoco varios Blasters y los disparo en rápida sucesión, Frisk G se contorsiono de tal manera que esquivo los primeros, y después invoco una sarten y golpeo los otros desviándolos… hasta el grupo de chicos.

Pero Undyne reacciono deprisa y volvió a sus compañeros verdes, haciendo que aparezcan escudos.

Después Undyne invoco media docena de pequeñas lanzas y se las lanzo al genocida, Sans invoco un pequeño Blaster y lo disparo, Asriel le lanzo dos bolas de fuego, y Chara lanzo un disparo de fuego desde su cuchillo.

De repente Frisk G saco una pistola y cerró los ojos, la pistola se expandió de manera significativa y se dispararon solas gigantes balas de energía Naranja, eliminando a varias decenas de monstruos, Gaster se teletransporto para esquivarlas, al igual que Sans, que logro teletransportar de forma continua a sus compañeros.

Gaster escucho los sonidos del teletransporte y miro atrás, y abrió grandes las cuencas al ver a los chicos, entonces desapareció y apareció delante de ellos y los obligo a salir de la sala.

\- ¡Papa! – grito Sans.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a venir aquí!? – grito Gaster.

\- Queríamos… - empezó Undyne.

Se vio interrumpida por un grito que provenía de la sala, se asomaron y vieron a Asgore enfrente de Frisk… rodeado del Polvo de todos sus guardias, Undyne sollozo al ver una magnifica lanza azul al lado de uno de los montículos.

\- Pagaras por todo – dijo Asgore con su tridente en la mano.

\- No lo creo – dijo Frisk con el cuchillo en ristre.

El niño humano cargo rápidamente contra Asgore, pero este esquivo y le dio un golpe con su tridente, Frisk dio un salto y lanzo un tajo aéreo, pero fallo de nuevo y entonces Asgore le lanzo una bola de fuego que causo una enorme explosión.

Frisk se fue volando 10 metros y entonces saco su pistola en tamaño normal y le disparo media docena de balas a Asgore, el las bloqueaba con su tridente, repentinamente Frisk dio otro salto y lanzo otra cuchillada, Asgore puso su arma a modo de barrera, pero el cuchillo la partió a la mitad y golpeo a Asgore.

 **.999.**

Asriel, Chara y Frisk estuvieron a punto de gritar, pero Gaster los hizo callar y los alejo más de la entrada, a Undyne los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Sans bajo la cabeza.

\- N-no, he fallado a mi gente – gimió el rey.

Frisk se rio maniacamente.

\- Mi pueblo, mi esposa, mis hijos, todo se va de mis manos… No, a mis hijos no les pasara nada ¡No lo permitiré! – exclamo Asgore.

\- No podrás hacer mucho como una pila de Polvo – le recordó Frisk.

\- Cierto, pero… ¿Por qué me volvería una pila de Polvo cuando todos me necesitan? – pregunto Asgore.

Repentinamente, el rey empezó a brillar y Frisk G se alejó, el grupo de Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Sans, Undyne y Gaster miro asombrado como brillaba Asgore.

El rey de repente dejo de brillar y se transformó: Sus cuernos ahora eran mucho más grandes y puntiagudos, su vestimenta se volvió de un color Rojo y tenía un dibujo de un Alma multicolor en el pecho, su tridente se expandió y su corona se llenó de rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas, su piel adquirió un tinte dorado.

Frisk G chillo de miedo.

\- Te mostrare todo el poder del Rey de los Monstruos – dijo Asgore.

 **Asgore Rey Eterno: PS 500.000.**

Asgore levanto la mano y en el aire aparecieron montones de tridentes, después la bajo y las armas se lanzaron contra Frisk, pero el uso su pistola para destruirlos.

El rey frunció el ceño y empezó a girar la mano, creando un tornado de fuego que absorbió al niño y le daño bastante.

Frisk grito de rabia y cargo contra el rey, quien esquiva a tanta velocidad que creo una ráfaga de aire, entonces lanzo de su mano decenas de bolas de fuego que fueron desviadas por la sarten de Frisk.

Asgore chasqueo los dedos y unas pequeñas bolas de fuego aparecieron por toda la sala, el chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y las bolas de fuego explotaron.

Frisk cayo justo delante de Asgore, quien envolvió sus manos en fuego y le lanzo un puñetazo, el humano lo esquivo y en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes de color rosa que se veían bastante robustos, entonces los dos rivales se pusieron en un duelo a puñetazos, después de un minuto el humano golpeo al rey.

 **50.000.**

Frisk se quedó paralizado un momento, el cual Asgore aprovecho para darle un puñetazo.

\- ¿Creías que me matarías de un golpe? Eso para tu información, ya no pasara más – le dijo Asgore.

Frisk retrocedió ligeramente y se puso a correr, Asgore lo persiguió.

El humano salió de la sala y paso al lado del grupo de Gaster y los chicos, ellos intentaron detenerlo, pero no lo lograron.

\- Mas, necesito más NV – murmuro Frisk G.

\- ¡Los refugiados! – exclamo Chara.

Todos entendieron enseguida y se fueron corriendo junto con Asgore a perseguir al genocida.

\- Gaster ¿Por qué traes a los niños? – pregunto un inquieto Asgore.

\- Necesitamos ayuda – respondió el esqueleto.

\- ¡Son niños y morirán de un golpe! – exclamo el rey.

Gaster chasqueo los dedos mientras corrían y aparecieron varios frascos de pociones.

\- Con estos frascos, su poder aumentara enormemente, y acá tiene una poción para recuperarse señor – dijo Gaster.

Asgore asintió, tomo la poción y se le curaron las heridas.

Todos estaban Determinados a detener el Genocidio.


	9. Retribución Final (Parte 2)

_**Retribución Final (Parte 2)**_

El grupo de héroes perdió de vista a Frisk G debido a todas las bifurcaciones del castillo, en varios momentos escucharon chillidos de miedo, pero cuando iban ahí solo encontraban Polvo.

En un momento, todos se quedaron petrificados del espanto: En medio del pasillo había un larguísimo rastro de Polvo, el resto de decenas de monstruos.

Asgore rugió de frustración.

\- Señor, el Polvo parece seguir un trecho, así que estoy seguro que si lo seguimos, encontraremos al asesino – le dijo Gaster.

Asgore asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a dirigir la marcha con su tridente en la mano, el resto del grupo también estaba preparado para atacar.

El camino los llevo hasta el torreón principal del castillo, cuando cruzaron la puerta de este, retrocedieron enseguida ante la vista de Frisk: Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de Polvo, sus ojos estaban rojos y cuando visualizaron su Alma, esta estaba agrietada y con varias partes negras.

Frisk rio al verlos y alzo su cuchillo.

\- _Excelente, ustedes son los monstruos que me faltaban para acabar con todo el Subsuelo, y tener el máximo poder_ – dijo con una voz diferente a antes, como un siseo de serpiente.

\- No te dejaremos continuar – le dijo Asgore.

\- _¿Continuar qué? Prácticamente he acabado, mate a todos en las Ruinas, a todo Snowdin, y a esos monstruos araña que no querían abandonar la red en Hotland, ahora acabe con los refugiados de Waterfall, así que cuando me derrotes ¿De que habrá servido? ¿A quien protegerás al hacerlo?_

Asgore se quedo callado, pero Frisk P se adelanto un poco, el otro Frisk entendió enseguida.

\- _Ya entiendo, usaras tu "Poder especial", pero no lo permitiré ¿De qué sirve obtener todo este poder si te lo quitan y tener el trabajo de obtenerlo de nuevo?_

\- Basta de palabrería, pagaras por tus actos – dijo Undyne.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – comento Sans.

\- Lo secundamos – dijeron los hermanos Dreemurr.

Frisk G se rio.

\- _Estoy de acuerdo, basta de palabrería_ , _los que leen esto probablemente quieren algo de acción para el final de la historia._

Todos le miraron confundido.

\- _Tal vez si llegasen a derrotarme y sobrevivir, algún día lo entiendan, pero intenten hacerlo antes de que seamos película, o no lo entenderán de nuevo._

Todos estaban aun mas confundidos, Frisk rio y levanto su cuchillo.

 **Frisk.**

 **NV 50. PS 255.**

El cuchillo de Frisk brillo, y de el disparo montones de disparos de color Rojo, Asgore se encargo de bloquearlos con una barrera de fuego.

El rey entonces dio un enorme salto y se puso delante de Frisk y le lanzo un golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por el cuchillo.

Gaster se teletransporto junto con Sans detrás de Frisk y ambos le dispararon con sus Blasters, Frisk dio un salto y logro evitar varios, y bastantes disparos le dieron a Asgore, pero el genocida también fue golpeado.

 **Asgore Rey Inmortal: PS 460.000/500.000.**

 **Frisk: PS 200/255. Karma.**

\- _Su poder de veneno, me había olvidado –_ dijo Frisk, molesto.

\- El veneno es más fuerte mientras más mates, como nivel 50 que eres, sufrirás.

Frisk gruño y entonces se lanzo contra los esqueletos y empezó a darles cuchilladas, ellos lo esquivaban con su desaparición para después aparecer detrás de el lanzándole huesos.

Justo cuando el humano iba a atacar de nuevo a los esqueletos, una lanza le rozo su espalda y el miro hacia atrás, para ver a Undyne lanzándole otra lanza que se clavo en su hombro.

 **Frisk: Ps 180/255.**

Undyne levanto su mano y media docena de lanzas aparecieron en el aire, ella bajo su mano y las lanzas se fueron hacia el, el salto hacia atrás para esquivarlas y fue recibido por un puñetazo el cual lo dejo medio aturdido, para después recibir un cuchillazo.

Frisk de nuevo se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Chara y a Frisk, detrás de ellos estaba Asriel preparando una bola de fuego

 **Frisk: Ps 160/255.**

Frisk G gruño y se lanzo ante su otro yo, pero Chara se lo impidió y se enzarzaron en un duelo de cuchillos, Frisk gano y le dio un corte a Chara.

 **Chara: PS 20/30.**

\- ¡Chara! – grito Asriel.

Un molesto príncipe le lanzo una bola de fuego dorado a Frisk G… la explosión golpeo a todos.

 **Chara: PS 5/30.**

 **Frisk: PS 5/20.**

 **Frisk: PS 130/255.**

 **Undyne: PS 90/120.**

 **Asgore: PS 450.000/500.000.**

 **Gaster: PS 650.000/666.666.**

 **Sans: PS 10/25.**

\- ¡Perdón! – grito Asriel.

\- ¡Controla tu ira, hijo! – le dijo Asgore.

El rey le lanzo un golpe a Frisk, quien lo esquivo de un salto.

Gaster se había quedado ligeramente aturdido, Frisk G vio eso y entonces rio maniacamente y se lanzo contra Gaster, lanzándole un fuertísimo tajo que le tiro lejos, le hizo chocar contra una ventana y callo justo encima del Núcleo, con una expresión de sorpresa y terror en su rostro, Frisk G rio de alegría, y los otros chillaron de espanto.

Sans se había quedado paralizado, viendo como su padre caía, Frisk rio de nuevo y le lanzo su cuchillo, el cual le dio en el pecho, el humano chasqueo los dedos y el cuchillo salió del cuerpo del esqueleto, con su Alma en la punta.

\- _Esto por todos los problemas que me diste._

El chico hizo aparecer su propia Alma y la acerco a la de Sans, el Alma Roja toco la Gris y la empezó a absorber.

Frisk P grito de horror y se lanzo ante el otro Frisk, y le dio un puñetazo, aturdiéndolo, entonces saco el Alma Gris de la otra Alma y se la lanzo a Sans, quien la metió dentro de sí, entonces el esqueleto se desplomo, con unas chispas rojas en su cuerpo.

 **Sans: PS 1/1.**

Después de quedarse paralizado ante lo que paso a Gaster, a su amigo, el rey grito de rabia y su tridente se lleno de fuego, Asgore cargo contra el Genocida y le dio un poderosísimo golpe con el arma, enviándolo contra la pared.

 **Frisk: PS 80/255.**

Undyne chasqueo los dedos, y decenas de lanzas aparecieron, entonces ella se las tiro a Frisk, clavándole todas.

 **Frisk: PS 50/255.**

Chara cargo contra Frisk y Asriel lanzo una bola de fuego a su hermana, quien la absorbió con el cuchillo, y le dio un tajo llameante a Frisk.

 **Frisk: PS 20/255.**

Entonces Frisk P se lanzo ante G, y le lanzo un puñetazo, pero fue bloqueado, G invoco su pistola y le lanzo varias balas mágicas al pacifista, pero todas fueron evitadas, entonces Frisk P le lanzo un nuevo puñetazo y acertó.

 **Frisk: PS 15/255.**

Entonces el pacifista invoco su sarten y le dio un golpe contundente.

 **Frisk: Ps 5/255.**

Por último, Frisk saco su daga desgastada y le dio un corte, el otro Frisk lo bloqueo con su cuchillo y se pusieron en un duelo, Frisk P demostró ser más fuerte y le clavo el cuchillo en el pecho.

 **999.**

Frisk G chillo y empezó a disolverse, empezó a brillar de Rojo, y hubo una explosión del mismo color, su Alma se quedo flotando cuando el cuerpo desapareció, y Frisk P la agarro con su mano.

Asgore suspiro y volvió a su forma normal.

Sans se levanto despacio entre grandes dolores.

Asriel ayudo a levantar a su hermana después de darle alimentos para que se recupere.

Hubo un silencio incomodo un minuto.

\- Así que ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Asgore desesperado viendo el vacio Subsuelo desde la ventana rota.

Frisk suspiro.

\- Usare mi "Poder especial" – dijo el humano.

Al ver la cara de confusión e Asgore, Frisk procedió a explicarle, también le dijo que ninguno recordara nada de lo que paso. Asgore asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero… ese poder te hace retroceder al principio de tu aventura, en el futuro ¿Seguro de que funcionara en el pasado? ¿Y seguro que todos volverán a la vida? – dudo el rey.

Frisk le mostro el Alma de su yo malvado al rey.

\- Usare esto – dijo Frisk

\- Pero… un humano nunca absorbió un Alma de otro humano, no se sabe que puede pasar – dijo Sans.

\- Me arriesgare – dijo Frisk.

Sans asintió despacio con la cabeza.

Asriel y Chara se acercaron a Frisk.

\- Vaya, este día fue muy inesperado, y muy triste, pero tuvo algo bueno ¡Conocí a un nuevo amigo! – dijo Asriel.

Frisk le sonrió al excitable príncipe.

\- Frisk, fue un gusto conocerte, perdón por intentar matarte a vos y a Sans hace rato – se disculpo Chara.

Frisk le resto importancia con un gesto.

\- ¡Humano! Eres un gran guerrero, cuando vuelvas, o te adelantes, como sea, salúdame y pídeme ser tu entrenadora, me divertiré mucho.

Frisk vacilo un momento, tener a Undyne de entrenadora sonaba muy peligroso, pero al final asintió.

\- Chico, perdóname por encancelarte e intentar ejecutarte – se disculpo Asgore.

\- Esta bien, te entiendo – dijo Frisk.

Asgore le agradeció con un gesto.

\- Eh, antes de que te vayas ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado? – le pregunto Sans.

Frisk asintió y los dos se fueron a otra sala.

\- Ira directo al punto, se que TU si hiciste genocidio – dijo Sans.

El chico miro boquiabierto a su amigo, y retrocedió un paso.

\- Tranquilo, no te matare, porque te veo arrepentido, pero a la próxima no intentes engañar a un esqueleto, captamos muy bien las mentiras, oh, y no hagas "eso" de nuevo ¿Capiche? – dijo Sans.

Frisk asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, Sans le extendió la mano y Frisk se la estrecho.

Entonces el humano apretó fuerte el Alma que tenía en su mano y cerró los ojos.

De repente, enfrente de el apareció un botón que tenia escrito "Restablecer", con un suspiro, Frisk lo presiono, Determinado a que todo salga bien.

 _ **Mantente Determinado.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

Sans estaba acostado triste en su cama, su padre no estaba, y él creía recordar algo borroso de que cayó desde un torreón debido a un golpe de alguien.

El esqueleto con un suspiro se levanto y miro uno de sus dedos, el cual lanzaba chispas rojas, a Sans nunca le pasó eso.

El salió de la habitación preparado para alimentar a Papyrus, y guardar todas las cosas.

Debido a quien era su padre, ellos tenían montones de dinero, Sans pensaba usarlo para comprarse una bonita casa en Snowdin, que era una zona tranquila, el no quería estar en esa casa con tantos recuerdos.

\- Vaya, esto duelo profundo… esto duele hasta los huesos – se dijo a si mismo.

De repente, la permanente sonrisa de Sans se amplio.

\- Je, esto es gracioso, debería dedicarme a esto – se dijo Sans.

Con una sonrisa, se fue a la habitación de su hermano para contarle chistes.

\- ¡SANS! PARA POR FAVOR – dijo la aguda voz de su hermanito.

Sans comenzó a reir.

CASTILLO DE ASGORE: HABITACION DE ASRIEL Y CHARA.

Chara estaba sola en su habitación, Asriel fue a visitar a Undyne en Waterfall, ella por una vez, decidió no estar con su hermano.

Ella tenía recuerdos muy claros de una catástrofe provocada por un genocida, también creía recordar que ese genocida mato a Gaster, a quien tenía mucho aprecio.

Chara suspiro, le encantaría poder hacer algo para ayudar a su gente, y que no pase de nuevo una catástrofe semejante.

De repente, tuvo una idea: Eso no pasaría de nuevo si los monstruos estaban libres ¿Pero cómo se liberarían?

Entonces, la humana hecho su mirada sobre un dibujo que hizo ella de una flor dorada, el cual estaba al lado de una foto de Asriel.

Chara con un suspiro, acepto su destino.


End file.
